


Snowfall

by uswntasf



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntasf/pseuds/uswntasf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope and Kelley get a white Christmas, leaving them trap into the house letting adventures appear. Only for some unpleasant guest to join along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

_"Merry Christmas baby girl, sorry for the mess"_

 

_[Song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikOWQ9YIb-A) _

 

_***_

 

Twas the night of Christmas eve and Kelley had a splendid idea of hosting a Christmas party this year. Hope at first was against it, but decided it’ll be better than driving around the city traffic. The snow started off softly with only few sprinkles turning into this whole big mountains of ever glowing white snow. While some teammates arrived at the house safely, others did not want to risk driving in the storm.

“So I’m assuming it’s only us.” Kelley ate a cookie looking into the living room seeing Carli, Pinoe, Tobin, Alex, Ashlyn, Ali, Meghan, Morgan, Sydney & Hope.

“Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful” Pinoe swayed her hips singing along. “I guess it is” Hope looked out the window seeing nothing but snow blockage.

“Oh come on guys! We are a fun bunch of women, we will make this Christmas eve so fun everyone would wish they could come” Meghan cheerful clapped her hands.

“That’s the spirit Meghan” Pinoe jumped onto the couch, fist bumping.

“Pinoe if you don't get the fuck down from my couch, your Christmas cheer will be 6 feet under the ground in snow” Hope gave her famous glare, causing a pouting Pinoe and laughs from the others.

“Aw Hopey, lighten up we can have fun” Carli battered her eyelashes playfully.

“Mhm when you get the hell-” Hope didn’t get to finish her sentence because Kelley planted a light kiss to her lips. “Okay you guys can start on the gingerbread houses then it’s movie marathon” Kelley giggled as everyone sprang up shoving each other out the way, Syd and Alex tripping others along the way.

Morgan created a spongebob theme house, Tobin created a tennis/ soccer house, Ashlyn created the beach, Ali created her favorite place in Germany, Syd create her honeymoon, The two Megan/Meghan decided to create everyone, Alex created the world cup celebration, Carli decided to create her own house as Kelley went with candy land and Hope the traditional with her Seattle twist.

What turned out as a nice peaceful decoration time, turn out into a frosting war all starting with Syd “Accidental” frosting mishap on Alex’s dress.

“Hey Syd, seriously!” Alex groaned as she tried cleaning off the stain “Sorry Al” Syd giggled which upset Alex more, taking her tube squirting all the frosting on Syd.

 

“Oh now it’s on” Syd dumped the whole can of frosting on Alex, Pinoe got a kick out of the fight deciding to throw icing everywhere on everyone.

“Oh now you’ll pay!”

“Bring it on Tampax Morgansauce!”

Alex tackled Syd to the ground getting multiple tubes filled with icing spilling it all over the floor and on her. Only grabbing Pinoe by her foot slamming her onto Syd then jumping on them.  Meghan decided it’ll be funny to eat Moe’s candy off her house, resulting getting body slam and pelted with candy.

“I’m decorating with children, I’m decorating with children” Carli cured under her breath, following rolling her eyes and threw her utensil at the people fighting on the floor. Tobin trying to yank Alex apart from Syd and Pinoe, only to slip on pink icing and fall on Alex’s back.

“OOMF Tobin! Syd! I’m going to kill you!” Alex groaned out “Hey I didn’t do anything you turd!” Sydney fought back. Ash was laughing so hard, by accident elbowing Carli to result her to drop her gingerbread house.

“Oh shoot, Carli I’m so sorry!”

“Oh don’t worry it’s okay” Carli smiled walking over to Ash hugging her, Ash relaxed her shoulders only for Carli to drop kick her house, breaking it.

“Carli, that was unnecessary! You’re going to get it!” Ash threw the two broke gingerbread houses at Carli, while Carli lunged for Ash.

“Guys it’s not that serious” Ali laughed chasing after Carli “Don’t hurt her, I need her we all do, Carli, Carli!!”

“I’m going to kill everyone, I’m going to murder everyone” Hope rubbed her temples imagining how her kitchen is going to be ruined by immature teammates. Kelley saw the frustration on her lover’s face and decided to end the gingerbread house making early.

“Hey, Hey! You guys stop it!” Kelley screamed stepping where everyone was only to be ignored. “Oh that’s how we are going to be?” stomping into the kitchen she grabbed a blow horn used on the dogs and used it getting everyone attention.

“Hey you immature children! I’m actually a child at heart but, you guys are another story. Go clean the mess you made and change into onesie for movie time. I give you 5 minutes before Hope throws you all in the snow and I’m not kidding” Kelley deadpan walking away to change herself, with Hope following kicking all the candy and icing can off the table smiling. “Ta Ta”

Hope and Kelley strides up to their room wearing their Candy cane & Snowflake onesie. The both took a glance at each other, cracking up from their teammates faces and fights.

“Babe they aren’t going to be done in 5 minutes” Hope said between laughs

“Yes they will, I threaten them with your famous bitch glare and you throwing them into the snow” Kelley laughed as Hope kissed her loving, after following a hug. Counting down until the 5 minutes were up, skipping downstairs to see a spotless kitchen, teammates in onesie out of breath.

“You..you better be grateful” Tobin glared along with the others

“Next time don’t make a mess, at least not in our house. Now cheer up butter cup and enjoy the movie” Kelley smiled.

After the whole team decided to watch Home alone, Hope offered making hot chocolate with christmas cookies. The team cheered up quickly, causing a kick out of Hope. Setting down the freshly made hot chocolate with candy canes and cookies. Sydney set up her camera with a timer taking a picture with everyone in their christmas spirit. Hope and Kelley snuggled closely exchanging loving glances and smile towards each other, enjoying their cute moments. Pinoe took a quick pictures of the two, seeing the love filled in their eyes and the brightening smile lace with tenderness and joy.

“Goals” Ali and Tobin whispered

_  
“Please people ship you two with Ashlyn and Alex. #Krashlyn #Talex”_

 

 

 


End file.
